The disclosures herein relate generally to build-to-order manufacturing of computer systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for an online lead time advisor in the build-to-order manufacturing of a computer system.
This application relates to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/009,401, filed on Jan. 20, 1998, entitled “Method and Apparatus For Providing and Accessing Data at an Internet Site”, naming Amy Van Wyngarden as inventor.
This application relates to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/158,564, filed on Sep. 22, 1998, entitled “Method and Apparatus For Providing Customer Configured Machines at an Internet Site”, naming Ken Henson as inventor.
This application relates to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/244,473, filed on Feb. 4, 1999, entitled “System and Method For Identification and Streamlined Access to Online Services”, naming David S. Springer as inventor.
This application relates to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/290,027, filed on Apr. 9, 1999, entitled “Interactive Upsell Advisor Method and Apparatus For Internet Applications”, naming John W. Not and Andrew Heftily as inventors.
This application relates to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/344,072 filed on Jun. 25, 1999, entitled “Tool For Facilitating On-line Ordering of Build-to-order Product”, naming David Clifton, Laurie Dolan, and Adam Moore as inventors.
These co-pending applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, and are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Currently, while online shoppers or customers can effectively customize and configure computer systems using an online configuration, the online shoppers have no visibility to the affect each component selection has on their build-to-order computer system's estimated delivery time (i.e., no visibility to “lead time”). Unlike orders placed over the phone with the assistance of a sales representative, with online shopping, component selections are being made without consideration for lead time. Alternately, component selections are being made with the assumption that each selection will have no ill effect on lead time. In either case, customer satisfaction is at risk when component selections are made without forewarning as to their effect on lead time for the build-to-order computer system. Moreover, neither the phone nor Internet shopping experience offer a means to optimize system component selections for delivery time.
Further with respect to the current state of the art, online shoppers are offered static content describing a standard lead time, for example, one to two weeks, depending upon parts availability (e.g., see http://commerce.us.dell.com/storeinfo/delivery.htm). The ability to flag computer system options that will extend delivery beyond the normal lead time exists, but is not being utilized. This solution approach is considered too simplistic and problematic as it does not afford the online customer any substitution advice, nor offer the same level of servicing provided by a telephone sales representative. Lacking is an ability to guide customers to an acceptable system performance/lead time balancing selection.
Accordingly, the online shopping experience is significantly less than that offered via the telephone in this regard. When working with a sales representative over the telephone, customers may be guided to a system solution that best meets their delivery requirements. Representatives use their knowledge and access to lead time information reports to advise customers on long lead time options and suitable replacements. Still, such a process is not 100% reliable and accurate as it relies on the sales representative expertise and execution.
A method and apparatus for providing an interactive online lead time advisor in build-to-order manufacturing of a computer system is needed.